The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines and may have additional power sources such as an internal combustion engine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that must be periodically recharged. The energy necessary for recharging the battery cells is commonly sourced from an electrical grid. The electrical grid includes an interconnected network of generating stations (coal, gas, nuclear, chemical, hydro, solar, wind, etc.), demand centers and transmission lines that produce and deliver electrical power to consumers. Energy production of the electrical grid must be constantly balanced against the energy demand from the consumers.